I Met Him By The Mistletoe
by LadyFelton1994
Summary: Artemis Crock was being forced to do Christmas shopping with her friend Zatanna Zatara. After shopping all day they decided to get some hot chocolate. Little did she know, once they leave, Artemis would be standing under a mistletoe with a red-head, who happens to be Zatanna's boyfriend's best friend.


Young Justice: I Met Him By The Mistletoe: Spitfire One-Shot

Summary: Artemis Crock was being forced to do Christmas shopping with her friend Zatanna Zatara. After shopping all day they decided to get some hot chocolate. Little did she know, once they leave, Artemis would be standing under a mistletoe with a red-head, who happens to be Zatanna's boyfriend's best friend.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything From Young Justice. I only own the plot of the story.

Gotham City Mall

December 20th 18:45PM

"What about this? Do you think he'll like it?" Artemis scoffed and crossed her arms as she stared at a nice looking polo her friend Zatanna Zatara held up.

"I never met the guy by come on a polo?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. Zatanna looked at it again.

"Right. No polo." She grabbed Artemis's hand and dragged her over by the expensive watches. Artemis cocked her head to the side.

"Do you know how much those costs Zee?" She asked, pointing at the watches. Zatanna laughed at her.

"Don't worry, I saved up all my money just for Dick's Christmas present." Artemis groaned wishing Zatanna would hurry up. "Oh, he would so like this watch." She reached over to grab Artemis's hand so that she could get a good look at it. Artemis blinked. "What do you think?" She asked. Artemis sighed.

"Yes, yes he'll like it can you just get it so we can leave? We have been here like all freaking day." Zatanna laughed and ask for it to be wrapped up.

"Sorry for forcing you into going Christmas shopping with my Arty. I just didn't want to go alone." Zatanna told her as they walk towards Zatanna's car. Artemis shrugged her shoulders as she clipped inside. "Tell you what? Let's get some hot chocolate. My treat." Artemis smirked at her.

"I guess I could forgive you from making me walk all day inside that mall." Zatanna and Artemis high-five each other before pulling out of the mall.

Starbucks Coffee

December 20th 19:25PM

"Nothing like a nice cup of hot chocolate and some awesome blueberry muffins. Huh Arty?" Zatanna asked as she placed her cup down. Artemis took a huge bite of her blueberry muffin and swallowed.

"You said Zee." They giggled an chatted about Christmas that's coming in a few days.

"You ready to go?" Zatanna asked, balling up her blueberry muffin paper. Artemis smiled and drained down her last bit of hot chocolate.

"Let's get out of here." While they were heading outside Starbucks Coffee, Artemis wasn't paying any attention until she accidentally ran into somebody while walking out the door. "I am so sorry-" she began, looking at the person she ran into. Zatanna tapped her shoulder.

"Uh, Arty?" Zatanna said and pointed up at the ceiling. Artemis slowly looked up and her eyes widen. It was a mistletoe. She looked back down towards the guy she ran into. He had red short hair, green eyes and small freckles on his cheeks. He was wearing a long brown coat. He smirked at her.

"Looks like we are under a mistletoe Blondie." Artemis rolled her eyes at him.

"As if I am kissing a random guy so not happening." She said scoffing.

"Artemis it's the rule. You have to do it." Zatanna told her with a smirk on her face. Artemis glared at her and then glared back at the red head who had on a goofy smile on his face.

"I better hope that we will not meet again Baywatch." The guy chuckled.

"Be careful what you wish for." She glared at him. "I'll make this quick." He said with a wink and quickly leaned in, kissing her on the lips. "There see? Quick wasn't it?" Zatanna giggled. "Look! She's speechless!" He pointed at her.

"There are so many things that I could say to you right now but forget it. Let's go Zee." Artemis walked around and grabbed Zatanna by the hand. Zatanna laughed. "This is all your fault!" Zatanna gasped.

"My fault?" She asked, confused.

"You were the one who suggested hot chocolate." Zatanna raised an eyebrow.

"You were the one who agreed to it! Plus, everyone loves Starbucks!" Artemis sighed. "So, how was the kiss?" Artemis blushed and stomped ahead of her while Zatanna laughed, couldn't wait to tell Dick that Artemis just met Wally West. Dick's best friend.

Author's Note: Just a little Christmas one-shot for all those who support Spitfire. Hope that you guys like it and review please! Merry Christmas and happy holidays!


End file.
